Impossible
by Artemisa
Summary: This is a short story I made for a challenge in the Mellon Chronicles list. What happened when Estel tried to wake up his brothers and best friend?


Disclaimer: I don't own but my imagination.  
  


Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. This is a short story I made for a challenge in the Mellon Chronicles list. Hope you like it

Please  REVIEW if you are a fanfict writer you know what a review means and if you are not do it anyway and make a girl REALLY happy.  
  
Impossible  
  
  
It was a peaceful early morning in Rivendel, nothing disturbed the silence   
but the sweet song of the birds, trees, wind and far away, the waterfalls.  
Estel opened his eyes when the first ray of sunlight warmed his face, let   
him know that it was time to get up. Stretching lazily he sighed contently   
for it was the day his brothers and best friend had promised him to take him   
to a secret spot they had discovered in one of their hunts as soon as they   
finished with their duties.  
According to the three elven princes, it was one of the most beautiful lakes   
they had ever seen, for even as it looked like an ordinary lake, when you   
got closer you could see the rocks that surrounded it shine like crystals.   
It was hidden behind five huge trees and the human was eager to meet that   
place.  
Estel knew that this was the day. He knew that their brothers and Legolas   
had this day free: no councils, no studding... nothing. Smiling he dressed   
and went down stairs for breakfast, but for his surprise he only found his   
father with Glorfindel and Erestor at the table.  
"Good morning my son" Elrond greet him as the two other elven lords smiled   
at him.  
"Morning father" the young human said while he took a sit next to the Lord   
of Imladris "Where are my brothers and Legolas?" he asked not able to   
contain himself any minute longer.  
"Still sleeping" Elrond answered sighing deeply and shocking his head. No   
good, Estel thought, they certainly had done something.  
"It seems that they had fun last night" Glorfindel added when Elrond didn't   
say anything. "They arrived very late"  
"Or very early, depending on the point of view" Said Erestor smiling amused.   
"Few hours before dawn"  
"But... but they said they will spend the day with me" Estel complained.  
"I am afraid that will not be possible Estel, you have history lesson with   
Glorfindel today" Elrond shocked his head.  
"But father they are always doing Elbereth knows what. Today they have no   
duties, or so they told me" he said the last whispering. It was hard to tell   
when the princes indeed had finished their duties or when they had decided   
that they had finished. "And I'm really are old enough to still having   
history lessons! Maybe for elves I'm but a child, but by human standards I   
AM a grown man"  
"A young man" Glorfindel corrected "And that have nothing to do with the   
lessons. Even your brothers and Legolas, who are considered young but of   
age, still have to study"  
"Let's do something" Elrond said looking at the disappointment on his   
younger son's face "If you can awake those three crazy elflings before   
midday you have the day free, but if you can't you will have your lessons.   
Do you agree, my friend?" The lord asked Glorfindel, who was responsible of   
said lessons.  
"Sure" the blond elf said.  
"Excellent! Thanks a lot" and almost choking with the last piece of bread,   
Estel left the room.  
"I just hope that the young one survives. You know how dangerous is to awake   
those three" Erestor said amused.  
"Yes, I am very aware of that as well I am aware that it will be almost   
impossible, but at least he would train avoiding what they will throw to   
him" Elrond chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
Estel went upstairs as fast as he could, that was pretty fast, he knew he   
will manage to get the princes awake, even if he knew how difficult it could   
be.  
His first stop was on his friend's room. He slammed door making so much   
noise that one could thing that an army of orcs, instead of a human, was   
entering to the room. Legolas was peacefully asleep as if he knew who was   
doing all that noise and so didn't care to even focus his gaze.  
The prince, Aragorn noticed, was still dressed in his day's cloths and his   
hair was still braided.  
After several minutes and curses, for the way from the door to the bed was   
really dangerous because of the prince's mess, he stood next to the blond   
prince.  
"Really, I can't understand how can he be so disorganized" the human thought   
massaging his left leg that was hurt with one of Legolas' sharp knifes that   
happened to be in an odd angle on a chair after he almost go flying through   
the window because he stumbled with one of Legolas' tunics that went out of   
nowhere.  
Sighing he shocked his friend and backed as fast as he could expecting a   
blow or something alike. Instead the prince only tuned around. Sighing   
again, Estel shocked him harder but the prince just ignored him murmuring   
something about... giggling stars?  
"Whatever" Estel said chuckling, he always found more proves supporting   
Mithrandir's nickname 'crazy son of Thranduil' "He is almost awake"  
  
An hour had passed and the only change was that Legolas was now curled in a   
ball. Sleeping peacefully. Even the curtains were now fully opened and the   
sunlight entered freely.  
"Well, everyone who says that I am not a patient person can eat his words   
now" Estel said aloud "Anyway, I'd heard that Legolas became quite ferocious   
when someone wake him up if he hadn't sleep enough, but he is quite   
peaceful" But what he didn't know was that Legolas aggressiveness showed   
when he got annoyed at the constant attempts of waking him up. Estel had   
tried everything to wake the elf up, but everything had failed.  
"Wait, I haven't tried..." and clearing his throat he started singing a   
cheerful elven song, but been a human as he was, with his voice not so   
trained yet, the melody wasn't pleasant at all. Legolas' eyes focused in few   
seconds.  
"Estel stop that!"  
"Morning!" the human said cheerily  
"Night" and the elf turned around, his eyes unfocused again.  
"Wha- I can't believe this!" he started singing again  
"Estel!"  
"Wake up!" but again the elf was asleep. And again Estel started singing.   
This happened for about fifteen minutes until the elf suddenly stood up on   
the other side of the bed from where his friend was and after closing the   
curtains, he turned to his friend holding a frying pan and he pointed it to   
the human.  
"Stop singing that song, or I'll bash you with this frying pan!" Legolas   
shouted  
"Where did you get THAT thing?" Estel was really astonished  
"Trust me, you don't want to know"  
"You might be right. Anyway, now that you are up..."  
"I'm going to sleep again" Legolas finished laying down on the bed.  
"No way! Remember the song"  
"Remember the frying pan" sighing Estel turned around to leave.  
"I'll wake the twins first, and then we will wake him up" he thought aloud   
"but since I left all my patience of a week here, I think I'll just throw   
them water on their face"  
"If you walk that way, you'll be sorry tomorrow" the muffled voice of   
Legolas' made him stop "for I only menace the people with knifes, arrows   
or... frying pans" he chuckled "but the twins throw things. Every kind of   
things." when Estel turned to say something the elf 'again' was already   
asleep.  
"I wonder what they did last night that tired them so"  
  
  
*****  
The twins shared room even if the house of the Lord of Imladris had more   
than enough rooms. It had two beds that, as Estel discovered when he was a   
child, could or couldn't be occupied by the same twin. Some times he went   
looking at Elladan and approached to the bed where he had been sleeping the   
night before only to discover that it was Elrohir who was sleeping in it and   
vice versa.  
Following Legolas' counsel about the water, he instead took the pillows   
from them as he shouted them to wake up. If he thought that with the pillows   
far away of the twins he will be save, he couldn't be more wrong and so he   
found himself listening to identical shouts "how can they shout the same   
things? they are asleep!" he thought trying to get out of the room without   
being hit with cups of glass, books, boots, candles, two knifes, a flute   
and... a fraying pan?  
"What in the name of the Valar were they doing last night?" he thought now   
freaked out when he at last managed to get out of their room alive. "Maybe I   
don't want to know... Oh Elbereth! Know I sound like my father!"  
  
*****  
" Estel! You are alive" Glorfindel greeted him amused when the young human   
entered the library few minutes after midday. "I assume you didn't   
succeeded" he added putting the book he was holding in its place.  
"No comments, I fail this time, but the next..." he grinned impishly.  
"That is a positive attitude, " the elf said turning and indicating to sit   
down and then he sat next to him "And it is not necessary a failure if you   
learned something"  
"Oh yes, that I did." Estel said ironically "I learned that my best friend   
is really crazy; I learned that my brothers are so co-dependant that they   
even think the same while sleeping and I learned that I'm more like my   
father with each day" Glorfindel laughed.  
"That last thing is not that bad"  
"No comments" Estel pouted "But with all this a question appeared, it is   
really bothering me and I was thinking if you can help me"  
"I will try"  
"What In Elbereth's name were they doing last night?"  
"I'm afraid that that, my young friend, is going to be one of the great   
mysteries of Middle Earth"  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
